hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Yukimura Chizuru
"I was being drawn into their world… A world where there is nothing strange in carrying on a normal conversation in the dead of night, with corpses for company." Yukimura Chizuru, '''known as '''Chizuru Yukimura '''in the localization, is the player character, main protagonist, and narrator. She is a demon from the Yukimura clan, but is initially ignorant of her heritage. Personality Chizuru is hardworking and kindhearted, and has a strong sense of propriety and justice. Though she is sensitive in the extreme to others' needs, she can be oblivious with regard to herself. She has a deep-seated desire to make herself useful to those who help her, such as the Shinsengumi and (in his route) Kazama. Chizuru also finds it difficult to suppress or conceal her emotions or intentions, and in spite of her crossdressing, she is neither a good actor nor a good liar. Furthermore, Chizuru is easily flustered, which makes her a prime target for teasing, particularly from Okita. Similarly, while she does not have a quick temper, Chizuru can become indignant and defensive if she is passionate enough about something, even before the situation calls for it. Despite her status as a demon, Chizuru is physically not very powerful. However, she is strong-willed to the point of occasional obstinacy, and can verge on the self-sacrificial if she believes it necessary. This is most prominent when she demonstrates overprotectiveness of her loved ones or even ideals. Background Chizuru was raised in Edo by Yukimura Kodo, who never told about her origins in the Yukimura village or about her twin brother, Kaoru. Though she discovered at some point that her wounds healed at an incredible rate, Kodo told her only that it was a gift from the gods and instructed her not to tell anyone else. In order to suppress her quick healing, Chizuru avoided dangerous items and situations whenever possible, which led to a slight phobia of blades. However, she was still forced to go through some basic swordplay training so that she could wield the kodachi that has been passed down through the Yukimura family. Additionally, because of the necessity of hiding a part of herself, Chizuru led a somewhat solitary life and did not associate with very many of her peers. Aside from her social isolation, she also mentions that Kodo's business "took him out of the house frequently, sometimes for days at a time", and that she is accustomed to being on her own. In the games Chizuru is the main protagonist and narrates the events of the story. Based on the player's choices, she can follow one of seven routes: Hijikata's, Okita's, Saito's, Heisuke's, Harada's, Kazama's, and the normal ending. Though her choices are at times in the player's hands, her general personality is fixed. Prologue Through narrative, Chizuru is revealed to have dressed as a boy and traveled to Kyoto in search of her father. Unable to find his colleague, Doctor Matsumoto, she starts looking for a place to spend the night. However, some ronin take an interest in her kodachi; rather than surrender it, Chizuru flees. While she hides, the ronin are caught and killed by furies wearing Shinsengumi uniforms. Overcome with curiosity, Chizuru emerges from her hiding place and witnesses the murders, but Saito intervenes before the furies can turn on her. Chizuru meets Okita through his quips to Saito, although neither of them offer direct introductions. The first time her presence is acknowledged is when Hijikata arrives on the scene and threatens to kill her if she runs. Okita eventually tells her that she should thank them for saving her life. To his amusement, Saito's distress, and Hijikata's annoyance, she obeys immediately. It is implied that this is when the three of them recognize her true gender. Following this, the officers take her back to the Shinsengumi compound to be held until they can decide what to do with her. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Shortly after Chizuru awakens in the compound, securely bound, Inoue comes in to untie her and lead her to the common area, providing a brief explanation of the various Shinsengumi officers along the way. Okita teases her by implying that he is aware of her true gender, although Sanan tries to reassure her and Heisuke seems to take her side. Eventually, Kondou arrives and gives formal introductions of himself and his fellow commanding officers, although Hijikata rebukes him for offering more information than necessary. Upon being asked to explain her role in the events of the previous evening, Chizuru insists that she didn't see anything unusual, saying only that the Shinsengumi rescued her from some ronin. However, her lie quickly unravels as Nagakura and Harada deduce that if she understood that the Shinsengumi had saved her, she had to have seen them kill the ronin. While the other captains discuss the truth and Chizuru's fate, Saito escorts her back to her room. Escape or Explanation Choice Depending on the player's choices, Chizuru may either try to escape or attempt to explain various parts of her story. No matter which she chooses, her interactions with the captains culminate in the revelation that she is female, and the agreement to hear her out. Chizuru's Story Chizuru returns to the common area to meet with all the captains again, where they all briefly discuss her gender. Nagakura initially demands proof that she is female, and Harada suggests stripping her down, but Kondou refuses to let them humiliate her and invites her to share her side of the story. Chizuru explains that she is from Edo, and came to Kyoto to find her father. Once she reveals her father's identity, the officers react with shock or curiosity, explaining that the Shinsengumi is also in search of Kodo. Sanan proposes that Chizuru help them find him. After some deliberation, Hijikata decides that as long as she keeps the furies secret, they will look after her until she finds Kodo. Though Okita reminds her that they may decide to kill her later, Saito assures her that the Shinsengumi will accommodate her needs to the best of their ability. Hijikata then suggests making her someone's page, but due to the machinations of Okita, Kondou, and Sanan, he ends up having to take her on as an assistant himself. One Week Later Choice Over the next week, Chizuru is allowed to roam the compound freely, although Hijikata expresses a wish that she leave her room as little as possible. Furthermore, the Shinsengumi's hospitality is given only on the condition that she continue crossdressing, as rumors about keeping a woman in the headquarters could lead to trouble. However, Chizuru is still treated coldly by the ordinary soldiers. Not only has she been given a private room, but her few assigned tasks are "things more suited for a maid than a soldier", which the men interpret as special treatment. To make sure Chizuru does not make any mistakes in her brief conversations with the soldiers, the captains take turns keeping watch and occasionally stepping in to cover for her. After a week has passed, the player can decide whether Chizuru should stay in her room, talk to someone, or explore the compound. Each of the ensuing scenes serve as an insight into particular characters' and groups' personalities and dynamics, and do not affect the plot. News From Osaka Chizuru is attempting to convince herself, aloud, that the men of the Shinsengumi are actually kindhearted based on the way they have been treating her. Okita interrupts and teases her, but Saito breaks into their conversation by announcing that dinner is served. After a brief interjection from Heisuke, Chizuru goes to the common area with the three captains to share a meal. She finds "having dinner with such a strange group of men… frightening and exhilarating all at once" due to their competitive behavior. Once Inoue arrives to inform the group about Sanan's injury, Chizuru is initially relieved to hear that his life is not in danger, but comes to understand the gravity of the situation after Saito explains the importance of being able to wield a sword. Okita then hints that Sanan may have to take something in order to fight again, while Nagakura tells him not to jinx him and mentions "the Corps", which confuses Chizuru, as the only corps she knows is the Shinsengumi itself. Heisuke attempts to explain the difference, but Harada punches him to prevent him from revealing further classified information. Nagakura tells her to put it from her mind, and Saito reminds her that inquiring about their affairs is dangerous. Taking meals with the captains later becomes routine for Chizuru, since the regular warriors are unaware of her situation. Shinsengumi Adventures 1, Part 1 A few months later, Okita awakens Chizuru from a nightmare and complains that she is late to make breakfast. He tells her that she is already a burden, so she may as well be useful while to the Shinsengumi while they are letting her live in their headquarters. Chizuru apologizes for sleeping in and goes to the kitchen, where Saito informs her that Okita is exaggerating. Though he explains that the only thing Chizuru is expected to do is help find her father, she insists on helping prepare breakfast as well. On her way to the dining hall, she literally runs into Harada, who catches her and the tray before either of them can fall. However, the soup flies off the tray and onto Nagakura. Harada takes the blame for the collision, but Chizuru insists it was her fault. Nagakura remarks that she is a good girl, saying he will clean the hallway because she tried to take the blame. Harada then tells her to set her tray at his place, and assures her that she need not worry about her well-being while she is with the Shinsengumi. After Chizuru finishes setting everyone's places, she encounters Sanan, who apologizes on behalf of the Shinsengumi for assigning her chores despite her status as a guest among them. Chizuru assures him that she gets nervous without anything to do. Sanan then expresses regret that he cannot assist her with the trays. Chizuru attempts to console him by saying that a colonel is too important to do chores, but Sanan interrupts by saying that his title is meaningless without the ability to wield a sword. Before Chizuru can respond, Inoue arrives and asks where everyone else is. He reveals that Heisuke did not attend training that morning due to taking the graveyard shift last night, and asks Chizuru to check on him. Sanan then adds that she should make sure Hijikata is all right as well, and she departs. Upon arriving at Heisuke's room, she finds him asleep. Though she does not want to wake him since he looks so content, she does so anyway, informing him that breakfast is ready. Heisuke grumbles at her for some time before recognizing her, which appears to wake him up more fully. Following his agreement to get up and eat breakfast, Chizuru goes to Hijikata's room with some apprehension. She calls for him, but he does not respond, so she opens the door to find him changing clothes. Hijikata sends her back into the hall as soon as he ascertains that it is not an emergency. Following her explanation that Sanan sent her, Kondou arrives on the scene, and the three of them go to eat breakfast. Ikedaya Choice Some months later, Hijikata finally allows Chizuru outside the Shinsengumi compound, despite his clear misgivings. The player may choose either to take advantage of Hijikata's offer and accompany Okita's patrol, or adhere to his personal wishes and remain in the compound. This determines Chizuru's positioning during the forthcoming raid on Ikeda. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Yukimura Chizuru/HakuMyu'' Chizuru is portrayed by Yoshida Hitomi in HakuMyu Saito-hen; by Yamamoto Sayaka in Okita-hen; by Kikuchi Mika in Hijikata-hen; by Tomita Maho in Kazama-hen; by Tanoue Marina in Toudou-hen; and by Fujikoso Yumi in HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan and HakuMyu LIVE 2. In the fandom ''Main article: Yukimura Chizuru/Fandom'' Gallery ''Main article: 'Yukimura Chizuru/Gallery Quotes * "I can't! I can't attack you! If you get stabbed, or cut, you could die!" (Chapter 1, to Saito) * "If I die, I'll have a hard time looking for my father…" (Chapter 1, to herself) * "Of course, Hijikata does have a surprisingly handsome look about his face… I… didn't mean to stare. He ''is ''very attractive, but…" (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to herself) Trivia * In-game, Chizuru's demon form is only shown as part of Okita's dual-bloodlust CG. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Furies